


Changed

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey saves Fishface. Will he return the favor? Will he become a good guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

This day was started just like the same way like any other day. The turtles woke up, ate some breakfast, Mikey doing his jokes, Raph beating him up, Donnie repairing something or building a robot, Leo meditating or watching Space Heroes on TV nonstop, while master Splinter drinking some tea or yelling at his sons that they should train or prepare for the next things that could happen in any minute. No seriously, this is New York city where the abnormal events happens more often than any other big city in the world. If something bad happens, for example it could be a bank robbery, the turtles arrives at the crime scene and beating up the bad guys, saving New York city. It's easy, right? But this day, a little twist will happen in the turtles' daily life.

Wednesday, at night, near New York, there was a big warehouse filled with lots of gadgets. A heaven place for Donatello if he needs something. "Good thing this warehouse is abandoned for years." Said Leonardo with a relief while he leaned back on the wall. 

"I can't believe why the humans left these beauties here. I mean, look at all these stuff!" Donnie overjoyed and collected as many gadgets as he could with his bare hands. "Well some people call these gadgets junk?" Raphael the party killer as always. "I guess some people just can't understand the value of these junks." Michelangelo always looking the brighter side.

Raphael grunted "Says the one who can't clean up his own room for weeks.". It's true, but Mikey didn't mind the mess. He got used to it. "We should leave soon, guys." said Leo with a little worrying in his voice. "Just a little few more." Donnie answered back.

But right before he picked up the last junk he needed, Rahzar and Fishface came inside the warehouse. They looked to the turtles and they were a bit surprised seeing them here. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Rahzar growled, because literally no one comes here for a long time, but of course the turtles must be here, collecting junks, like, they don't have anything else to do?

"The better question is, what are YOU guys doing here?" Leo asked while he grabbed his katanas. "Isn't that obvious?" Rahzar growled more "We are here to collect some gadgets for our master's-" and before Rahzar finished his sentence, Fishface punched him on his shoulder to shut him up. "Don't tell them what are we doing, idiot!"

They could be a deadly team if they really want to, but most of the time they just can't work together. The other turtles grabbed their weapons and they prepared for Rahzar's and Fishface's attack. And so the fight begins.

Rahzar ran towards Don and Raph and tries to hurt them with his claws, but they jumped away in time. Fishface tried to kick Leo and Mikey far away but they dodged his kicks. "Hold still!" Fishface growled. Raph jumped on the wall, then jumped to Rahzar's direction and kicked him in the face, but it wasn't enough to make him unconscious. He grabbed Raph's leg and throwed him at Donnie, but he grabbed him. Fishface still trying kicking some turtle shells with less success, but Mikey's balance lost for a bit due to the junk around him and Fishface kicked his plastron so hard that he couldn't even sit up for a moment. "Mikey!" Leo yelled. "Don't worry turtle, you will be the next one." said Fishface with a grin. Leo tried to stab Fishface, but he dodged it and the swords landed on Fishface's water tank. And as Leo pulled the swords out, the tank started to run out of water.

"N-No! The tank!" Without water, he can't breathe. Maybe it was an accident but Leo didn't cared at all at this moment. And at this moment Donnie hit Rahzar with his bo staff so hard that he backed up a bit. "Bah! Screw this, I'm out of here!" And he left the warehouse, except Fishface who were already kneeling on the ground and trying to breath. Well, due to the mutation, his lung doesn't functioning well. Maybe he don't have lungs at all. He is a fish, with gill. Water is the oxygen for him to live.

"Alright guys, let's go back home." Said Leonardo, putting his katanas back to their sheath. Mikey looked to Fishface. "Ummm, shouldn't we do something about Fishface?" Leo looked to him coldly. "He is working for the Shredder, he is a bad guy. He don't deserve our help." Raph nodded to this. Finally, this is the Leo he like. "Maybe you're right." Mikey stopped for a bit but he continued "But we can't let him die. It's just not right." "So what is your plan? Bringing him to our lair?" Donnie said with that sarcistic tone. Mikey, after he heard Donnie's Idea, he started to grin with a nod. "And I thought Raph is twisted." Raph slapped Donnie's head and growled at Mikey. "Have you lost your mind?! He will going to kill us!" Leo held his hand in front of Raph's head as a sign to be silent. "Mikey, this is a bad Idea." Mikey then went to Fishface. "Bad Idea or not, he needs help! If anything bad happens then I will be the responsible for that!"

The others sighed deeply. "Fine. But be careful with him." Said Leo with almost a deadly look. Mikey nodded. He picked up Fishface, who were almost unconscious and they went back home fast.

After they arrived home, Splinter gave them a very angry look. The same expression for example when he watching the news and sees his sons and they talking about mutant turtles. "Who had the Idea to bring him into the lair?!" Splinter yelled while he banged his rod into the floor once, and it sounded more louder than before due to the echo through the whole lair. Michelangelo rising his hand slowly up. "Michelangelo, my room, NOW!" and he walked into his room. Oh boy, Mikey is in a big trouble, thought this Raphael.

"I'll fix Fishface's tank as soon as possible. Let's hope it will takes a few minutes." And Donnie went into his lab, carrying the damaged water tank. "So, where this fish will stay until Donnie fixes his tank?" said Raph, arms folded. Leo pointed to that underwater passageway where they using it for stealthy mission. "I will lock the gate, so he can't escape." Leo jumped into the pool and locked the gate. Raph carried Fishface to the pool. After Leo arrived back, Raph continued the conversation. "I don't like this Idea. He can attack whenever he want." "I don't like this either. But I don't think he would attack us either. He needs water to live. And he won't leave the pool if he wants to survive." Leo replied. "I hope you are right." And Raph threw Fishface into the pool. Fishface slowly opened his eyes and finally he can "breathe". "Damn" he grumbled while he rubbed his head. "I thought I was going to die. But, what is this awful taste?" he looked around. His head came out from under the water and looked around. And of course the first thing he sees were Leo and Raph. "Hey, you, where the hell am I?! What did you do?!" he yelled at them. "We don't like your presence either." Raph answered him coldly, then he continued. "But sadly you need to stay here until Donnie fixed your stupid water tank." "I don't need your help." Fishface growled. "Fine." Leo interrupted "Then you will stay here, like an ornamental fish in an aquarium." and Leo smirked a little bit. "Why you little...!" Fishface were very angry now. Probably he turned into more red than usual. Raph chuckled to that. Well at least they could tease him.

While Leo and Raph have their fun, Splinter and Mikey have their conversation. "Michelangelo, your decisions sometimes are very questionable. Do you know all the possibilities what could happen if you bring your foe into our home?" "But sensei, he needed our help. We can't just let him die like that. And besides, I told the others If something bad happens then I will take full responsibility." Splinter sighed deeply. "Michelangelo, you have a very kind personality. Sometimes you are exaggeratedly kind." Before Splinter continue, Mikey interrupted. "Please sensei, he won't live with us forever. Just until Donnie fixed his water tank. I will give him food and drink, and I will watch over him at night." Splinter rubbed his long beard and started to think. And then he took a deep breath. "Very well then. But be careful." Mikey smiled. "I will, sensei!" and he left Splinter's room. The rat dad rubbed his forhead and sighed deeply. Probably he made a bad decision? Whatever. It was Mikey's Idea. If things goes wrong, then he will learn from it, right?

Some hours passed, Donnie is still trying to fix the water tank. "Damn. I thought it will takes only a few minutes or at least an hour. I was wrong." Leo walked in. "Everything going well?" "Not really" Donnie scratched his head "Maybe we need to build another water tank." "Just patch that hole, and we are done." Leo folded his arms. "Huh, yeah, I could do that, but it won't work forever, and Mikey will bring him here again." Donnie replied sarcastically. "Okay, do you need something then? I'll bring it to you." "Actually, I could use your help. I'm out of materials so we need to go out and find some very solid, almost unbreakable material." Leo sighed. "Okay, let's do this quickly." Leo and Donnie left the lab and then the lair. With Raph. Because there is no way that fish will stay here longer than 1 day.

While the others looking for some material, Mikey serviced Fishface with food and drink. "Here you go Fishface. Pizza and Cola" Said it proudly. "I wonder how you guys can't be so fat eating these junk. And stop calling me like that. I have a name, you know." True. Unhealthy junk food makes fat at some time, but also the turtles jumping, fighting, whatever ninja stuff they doing, so that's impossible. They have more muscles than fat. Except Mikey. He is a bit chubby, but still kicking butt without a problem. "But I like the Fishface name better." Fishface is now angry. "My name is Xever Montes!" "Okay, okay, then I will call you Xever if you insist that much. But Fishface sounds better." "Why am I even trying." He sighed and ate a slice of pizza.

It is night. Leo and the others finally came back home, all tired. Leo and Raph went to their room sleeping, except Donnie. He drank a cup of coffee and started to build a new water tank for Fishface. There's no way he will sleep. Everybody wants Fishface to leave as soon as possible. Except Mikey. He literally don't mind it. He just sitting next to the pool and watched how Donnie measured Fishfaces size. Even If Donnie didn't liked him much, he needed to do a good job if he want to avoid these situations again. Then he went back to the lab.

It's midnight now. Donnie is still working, and the others are sleeping. Except Fishface and Mikey. Xever have a lot of thing in his mind. Suddenly he just started to talk with Mikey. "Say, kid, why did you saved me? I'm your enemy. I could kill you, you know." Mikey smiled. "I know. But my ninja sense told me that I should save you. I mean, I can't just leave you there and dying like that." Fishface gives an annoyed face to Mikey. "That sounds stupid. If you were dying then I just leave you there, or I would kill you to make your death at least faster and less painful." Mikey just giggled a bit. "Aawww you would kill me faster and less painful? You do care me." Fishface's expression turned into more annoyed. "The hell is wrong with you?" Mikey laughed. "I'm kidding. But seriously, I think you would help me out If some of us would be in trouble." Fishface shook his head. "You are so naive." Mikey looked to Fishface. "This is not how the world works, kid. Soon you will realize that being good is a waste of time, and nobody gives a damn thing what good things you did to them. In fact, they just trying to be nice with ya, so they could use you, like a tool, just to make them feel better. And when they found something better or whatever reason they have, they just turning their back to ya like nothing happened. So what was the point for being nice?"

The lair suddenly was quiet for a bit. "Say Xever..." Mikey stopped a bit "this thing happened to you?" Fishface just looked away and went silent for a few seconds, then he answered. "Not quite. It happened with my friend. He was just like you. He was so naive with full of dreams and such. I should have told him that he should be careful. But nevermind now. I don't wanna talk about it." Mikey were curious about the story, but he respected his wish and just looked away and not asked him about that anymore. Instead he had another question. "Why do you serve Shredder? What is the benefit for you?" Fishface looked to Mikey. "Well, let's just say that I owe him with my life." Mikey is now more curious than before. "With your life? What happened?" Fishface rolled his eyes and sighed. "I was young. Didn't had any home, and nobody cared about me, nor helped me out. If ya want to survive on the streets, then you must steal. Money, food, drink, whatever to keep you alive. That was my life. Most of the time they got me and beaten me good. I hated everyone. But then I stole Shredder's wallet. At first I didn't knew it was him. I tried to ran away, but he followed me. I knew the streets, so I knew all the shortcuts and places where I could hide. I thought I lost him, but suddenly he found me. I thought he will going to beat me like the others, but instead he smirked and he admitted my skills. I don't know why, but he liked what kind of live I had. So he offered me his home where I could sleep, eat, drink, whatever to survive. But in exchange, I will serve him." Mikey felt sad for him and he was angry a little bit at the same time. "And is it worth living in his place and serving him?" Fishface looked away again and doesn't answer back. It would be a "no" or "not really" anyway. "Why don't you just leave and live somewhere else? Like here?" Fishface felt a bit pity for Mikey. He was so stupid. "Idiot! If I leave, then he will find me and kills me for sure. And living here with you? Bah! I doubt that." Mikey looked at him. "You know, I think you aren't a bad guy at all. Or at least you have a good side as well. You are just afraid to show it." He shook his head and murmured. "Stupid, naive child." And he dived under the water. It was time to sleep anyway. Don't know If Mikey wanna change him, or just trying to enlighten him that he could be good, he don't have to follow Shredder. But then again, what If Shredder really saved him? It was complicated, and Mikey were tired too and he let out a big yawn.

Splinter walked to him. "Go to sleep, my son." Mikey smiled. "Nah, I'm good. I don't need sleep." He was lying. He is tired and sleepy. But Splinter knew the truth. "I will watch over him. You can go." Mikey yawned. "Are you sure?" The rat nodded and Mikey smiled back and he went straight to his room.

Morning at last. Everyone ate their breakfast, yes even Fishface. "And done!" said Donnie proudly. "Finally. Put that thing on his back and kick him out." Growled Raphael impatiently. Donnie grabbed the machine and walked to the pool. "Alright Fishface. Here is your new water tank." He sighed. "About time." He jumped out from the pool and Donnie quickly but carefully put the water tank on his back. The tube, where the water can flow without any problem from the tank into his gill, fits perfectly. Fishface sighed happily "Finally. Fresh, clean water." Leo coughed. "You have your tank, now leave." "Yeah, yeah, whatever." And he walked away, but he stopped before the exit. He turned to them. "And ummm....ya know....thanks." Then he left the lair. Mikey smiled bright. Perhaps he will change. Thought this to himself.

After a lot of hours, Donatello decided they should go back to the warehouse, because let's just admit, you can find all kind of junk what you need for your future or current work. Raphael is getting annoyed about that place. Why the hell they should go back? They were already in there not so long ago. Why not trying out other places? Oh well, let's make this quick, thought this to himself.

And they arrived the warehouse. The turtles went inside and of course what is the first thing they see? Rahzar and Fishface. Like, what the hell? "Are you kidding me?!" Rahzar couldn't believe this either. Seriously, this warehouse is like a center of New York. They should do some advertisements like "Free junk! Go here, and we guarantee you, you will see the same faces over and over again!" Nonsense.

"Fishface! I thought you changed!" "You can't be serious, kid! You saved me, giving me a new water tank, and this changes my mind already? Hah! Grow up, child. You are living in a dream." "Oi!" Raphael interrupted "Nobody can talk to my brother like this!" Mikey smiled a bit. "Hey, thanks Ra-" but Raph didn't finished "Only I can talk to him like that." Mikey's smile disappeared. "Whoa dude, thanks." It was sarcastic, but Raph knew that. "We defeated you once, we do it again!" Said Leonardo and he grabbed his katanas, just like the other turtles grabbing their own weapons. "Bah, I don't have time playing with you, turtles. Let's make this quick." Growled Rahzar and Fishface nodded. Both of them ran towards the turtles, just like the turtles towards them.

Fishface usually tried kicking Raph with his robot legs, but he dodged it. Suddenly Rahzar tries to punch him, and it would be a success If Leo won't block it. Then Donnie jumped up on Leo's shoulders, then jumped again high and smacked his head with his bo staff. After that Fishface attacked him with a headbutt, which it was a success. But Mikey kicked him away after that. "You didn't even changed a little bit?" "Are you deaf? I told you. You are so naive!" It was painful for Mikey. Not just the strong kick on his stomach after he got now, but the fact that he was right after all. He didn't changed. Not even a little bit.

And suddenly someone literally ran inside the warehouse. "So there's a party in here and you guys didn't mentioned to me?" "Casey?" Donatello were surprised. "But how did you know we were here?" Casey showed his phone. "Raph texted me to come here picking up some junk." Of course. If Raph get bored, then he calls Casey. He put his mask on and he grabbed an explosive puck. "No Casey, wait!" Donnie tried to stop him, but It was too late. "GOONGALA!" And he smacked the explosive puck to Rahzar's direction but he dodges it, and the puck hit an explosive barrel. The barrel exploded and the junk around inflamed quickly and the fire just spread quickly. Donnie would yell at Casey and giving him a long lectures about using explosive in a very old warehouse filled with junk is a bad Idea. But now it was time to run. "Everybody, run!" Leo yelled at the others as they started to run away, except Mikey. He couldn't run, because he is still trying to recover from that strong kick he got from Fishface. Donnie ran at him and put his arm over his shoulder to carry him out. The others, even the bad guys, finally escaped from the building. "Wait, where is Don and Mikey?" Leo asked, worried. Yeah, Donnie and Mikey were still inside. The warehouse is filled up with smoke and fire, they can't see clearly now, and they almost out of oxygen. They just breath smoke in. Donnie couldn't walk any longer. He kneeled down with Mikey and coughed very hardly.

Raph tried to go back into the building, but the wall collapsed and the debris blocked the entrance. "No!" He yelled. Fishface noticed that not all of them made it out. He could just walk away. Let them die inside. But something was wrong. Even If he were a bad guy, they still saved him. He sighed deeply. "God damn it!" And he ran into another entrance where he escaped with Rahzar. "Hey! Are you crazy?!" Rahzar yelled at him, but no use. It is good that Fishface doesn't need air to breath, but he still needs to be quick If he don't want to be a fried fish. He barely saw something through the smoke but It's still better than nothing. Almost after a minute, he found Donnie and Mikey. Both of them looked bad. He picked them up and ran out as fast as he could. Just in time, because the other entrance blocked with debris after Fishface left the building with the turtles. He put them down. They coughed hardly. God, they really needed some fresh air. 

"Xever, you really saved them? Are you nuts?" Rahzar was angry and confused at the same time. "Shut up already." Donnie and Mikey sat up and looked around. "You..." Donnie coughed then continued "saved us." Fishface scratched his head "Well yeah, you saved me, and...ya know, I'm just returned the favor, that's all." Mikey smiled. Even if it was the truth or just a horrible excuse, but it was enough for him. "Whatever, let's just get out of here." Rahzar murmured and he left them. "I'll coming too." But before he walked after Rahzar, Mikey interrupted. "Hey, Xever." "What?" Mikey just kept smiling. "Thank you." Fishface looked away "Whatever." And he walked away slowly, but in the distance he stopped and looked after them, watching the turtles together and Casey, who just got yelled by Donatello. He smiled adn talked to himself. "Who knows Mikey." He stopped then continued "Maybe someday, I'll change and I'll turn into a naive child like you." Then he looked into his hands. "Like I were many, many years ago." And after that he walked away.

"I thought we lost you guys. Don't scare us like that!" Said Raph while he gently punched Mikey's shoulder. "Well we all would be fine, If Casey-" Donnie complained but Casey interrupted him. "Hey I told you, I'm sorry!" "C'mon guys, let's go home." "Good Idea, Leo. I really need a pizza." Said Mikey with a big smile.

Maybe Fishface can change If he really want to. Thought this Mikey to himself. But now, they need a rest.


End file.
